louie321productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Louie321Productions
Louie321Productions is a small private non-paid company that produces videos on YouTube, ROM hacks, and more. Louie321 uploads videos to the YouTube channel. Members Some other YouTube personalities may be planned to become in contract with Louie321Productions in the future. Channels Louie321 Louie321 currently owns 4 channels though only three of them are regularly maintained (Louie321Productions, Louie321CityRail and SuperToyMario). Timmie321 Timmie321 currently owns 3 channels though only one of them are regularly maintained (HenjiStudios). LOL64o LOL64o currently owns 2 channels though only one of them are regularly maintained (SlashinBlaze) History Louie321Productions started as a small company belonging to Louie321, and with Megan94103 as a second member and SuperToyMario as a subsidiary company. The logo was designed on the 29th of December, 2011, and the channel was created on the same day. Due to delays, however, no video was uploaded the channel for 79 days (two months and 18 days), until Minecraft Survival Tutorials #1 - How to Survive Your First Night and Happy Wheels Showcase #1 - Happy Green Hills, were uploaded onto the channel. The next day, however, the former video was made private because of audio problems in the video. The latter video has stayed public to this day. In March of 2012, SNI3PER956 became part of Louie321Productions. In June, SlashinBlaze and egar33437 joined the crew as well. The newest contractor, Timmie321, joined in mid September. More videos were uploaded to the channel mainly in April and June of 2012. No videos were published in May, July and most of August. On the 24th of August, Louie321 uploaded a video onto the channel saying that he was back, and he was now back to making more videos. Custom thumbnail images were added to most videos on the 16th of September, 2012, which, coincidentally is Louie321's birthday. Another hiatus occurred throughout November of 2012. Released Videos *Minecraft Survival Tutorials #1 - How to Survive Your First Night (Part 1) FAIL (March 17, 2012, private) *Happy Wheels Showcase #1 - Happy Green Hills (March 17, 2012) *TDROTI - Brick and Jo Compare Morning Runs (April 13, 2012) *TDROTI - Brick and Jo Have An Eating Contest (April 13, 2012) *TDI - What's For Dinner, Woman? (April 13, 2012) *TDI - Justin's Performance (April 13, 2012) *TDI - Duncan Scares Courtney (April 13, 2012) *Total Drama Island Elimination (My Version) (April 14, 2012) *Total Drama Action Elimination (My Version) (April 14, 2012) *Total Drama Revenge of the Island Elimination (My Version) (April 14, 2012) *Total Drama World Tour Elimination (My Version) (April 14, 2012) *TDWT - Chef Hatchet's Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish (April 24, 2012) *Scott Pilgrim vs. the World - Tea (April 24, 2012) *TDI - Duncan's Scary Story (April 25, 2012) *TDROTI - Brick's Scared of the Dark (April 25, 2012) *TDWT - Mama, I'm Comin' Home (April 27, 2012) *Gameplay! - Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing (June 9, 2012) *Evolution of Minecraft - Indev (June 10, 2012) *Mario Kart 64: Royal Raceway Glitch (June 10, 2012) *Minecraft Tutorials: How to Create a Cracked Server (with Hamachi) (June 10, 2012) *Mario Kart 64: Choco Mountain Backwards (June 12, 2012) *New Video Intro (June 12, 2012, private) *Minecraft Tutorials: How to Get Minecraft For Free (June 16, 2012) *Minecraft Tutorials: How to Install the Latest Snapshots (June 17, 2012) *Minecraft Encyclopedia: Stone (June 24, 2012) *I'm Back! (August 24, 2012) *Minecraft Encyclopedia: Languages (August 29, 2012) *LOUIE321'S BIRTHDAY (and PARTY!) (September 14, 2012, private) *Minecraft WTF Boom (September 15, 2012) *My New Minecraft Skin! (September 15, 2012) *Minecraft Tutorials: Downgrading Minecraft (September 30, 2012) *Minecraft Tutorials: How to Port Foward Your Minecraft Server! (October 26, 2012) *New Video Intro? YOU VOTE (FINISHED) (October 26, 2012) *NotchRail: Central to Olympic Stadium (Express) - Night Edition (December 8, 2012) Released Series *Minecraft Survival Tutorials *Happy Wheels Showcase *Total Drama Clips *Total Drama Elimination (My Version) *Scott Pilgrim vs. the World Clips *Gameplay! *Evolution of Minecraft *Mario Kart 64 Series *Minecraft Tutorials *Minecraft Encyclopedia *NotchRail Series Planned Videos RandomLouie *RandomLouie: Fooling Around With Google Translate! *RandomLouie: Voki Time! *RandomLouie: Trolling? *RandomLouie: Internet Memes Minecraft Updates *Minecraft Updates - 1.4! Minecraft Survival Tutorials *Minecraft Survival Tutorials #2 - Crafting and Smelting *Minecraft Survival Tutorials #3 - Armour and Combat Minecraft Mod and Bukkit Plugin Showcase *Minecraft Mod and Bukkit Plugin Showcase #1 - Essentials Plugin Super Mario Kart Series *Super Mario Kart: Me Doing Mushroom Cup YouTube in Minecraft SmoshCraft *My Epic Vacation! *Paranormal Easy Bake Furnace! *Rejected Mario Games *Legend of Zelda Rap *Minecarting Disaster! *Anthony Wrecked His Anvil MineMemes *Nyan Ocelot *Star Wars Kid *Sitting in tha Minecart *Leave Sethbling Alone! *Farlands Style Minecrafters React *Minecrafters React to Slender *Minecrafters React to Gangnam Style *Minecrafters React to Minecraft *Minecrafters React to EpicMealTime Gameplay! *Gameplay! - Minecraft *Gameplay! - Gravity Guy *Gameplay! - Jetpack Joyride *Gameplay! - Subway Surfers *Gameplay! - Slender Minecraft Tutorials *Minecraft Tutorials: How to Create a Bukkit Server *Minecraft Tutorials: How to Port Forward *Minecraft Tutorials: How to Install Mods (Without ModLoader) *Minecraft Tutorials: How to Install Mods (With ModLoader) *Minecraft Tutorials: How to Install Mods (With Special Requirements) *Minecraft Tutorials: How to Install Bukkit Plugins *Minecraft Tutorials: Update Video Card Drivers *Minecraft Tutorials: Update Your Java *Minecraft Tutorials: Installing Texture Packs *Minecraft Tutorials: Make Your Own Texture Pack! *Minecraft Tutorials: Making Videos *Minecraft Tutorials: Making Skins Minecraft Game Tutorials *Minecraft Gaming Tutorials: Creating Pixel Art *Minecraft Gaming Tutorials: Building Good Houses/Bases *Minecraft Gaming Tutorials: Redstone Mechanics *Minecraft Gaming Tutorials: Using Wool Dyes *Minecraft Gaming Tutorials: The Nether *Minecraft Gaming Tutorials: Finding the End *Minecraft Gaming Tutorials: Fighting the Enderdragon *Minecraft Gaming Tutorials: Finding Diamonds *Minecraft Gaming Tutorials: Gaining XP Quickly *Minecraft Gaming Tutorials: Finding Villages *Minecraft Gaming Tutorials: Building Rollercoasters *Minecraft Gaming Tutorials: Building Suicide Booths *Minecraft Gaming Tutorials: Playing On Servers *Minecraft Gaming Tutorials: Nether-fy Villages Trivia *Originally, the company's channel (though it wasn't a production then) was called Louiemaster123. *When the production started, it only consisted of Louie321, Megan94103 and SuperToyMario. The other members joined later in 2012. *Louie321Productions was founded on December 29, 2012, but the first video was uploaded on March 17, 2012.